Los evolucionados
by AlejaKaiser
Summary: Tras dejar atrás Kanto, Ash y su madre llegan a Kalos. Por algún extraño motivo, varias personas de la ciudad comienzan a desarrollar poderes, los llamados "Evolucionados". No tarda en generarse el caos debido a que varios evolucionados se dedican a usar dichos poderes para aterrorizar a la población y su propio beneficio. Rated M por futuro contenido de violencia, sexo y drogas.
1. Bienvenido a Kalos

**¡Hola gente!**

 **La idea que ha dado nacimiento a este FanFic me vino a la mente hace unos 2 años aproximadamente, donde comencé a coger ideas para decidir como desarrollarlo antes de comenzar para tener una estructura intentando tener los mínimos huecos argumentales posibles. Siempre he amado leer FanFics pero escribir como tal nunca, así que espero que os atraiga la idea.**

 **Espero leer vuestras reviews, así como sugerencias que queráis darme.**

 **Lamento también cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya podido escapar.**

 **NOTA: LA HISTORIA QUE VOY A DESARROLLAR NO VA A TENER POKÉMON. ADEMÁS NO VA A SER CENTRADA SOLAMENTE EN AMOURSHIPPING, SINO QUE HABRÁ OTROS SHIPPING MÁS EN LOS QUE SE INVOLUCRARÁ A ASH CONVIRTIENDOLO UN POCO EN ASHXHAREM. LO VOY AVISANDO PARA QUE NO SE EXTRAÑE NADIE DE COMO AVANCEN ESTOS POR MUCHO QUE EL PAIRING SEA SATOSERE.**

 **Sin más demora, os dejo con el Capítulo 1.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Bienvenido a Kalos**

\- ¡Buenos días! Me llamo Satoshi, aunque podéis decirme Ash, me he mudado desde Kanto y espero que podamos ser todos amigos - Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras todos los alumnos se dedicaban a lanzarse miradas entre ellos -

\- Muy bien Ash, pero... ¿¡Se puede saber por qué vienes en ropa interior al instituto!? -Exclamó el profesor dando un manotazo a su mesa -

Las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar mientras bajaba la vista para ver como estaba solo con sus calzoncillos y los calcetines.

\- ¡No puede estar pasándome esto!

El joven se despertó de golpe mientras sus mejillas estaban encendidas, resaltando aún más esas marcas en forma de zeta que tenía en ellas. Solo había sido una pesadilla, se giró para ver la hora en su reloj y darse cuenta que apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana. Un suspiro salió de su boca solo para intentar volver a dormir, en unas horas empezaría su primer día de clase, y no conocía nadie en la zona. Era algo frustrante.

Cerró los ojos, dejó la mente en blanco, contó ovejas... Nada funcionaba. Se levantó pesadamente tras unos minutos dando vueltas en la cama, y a tientas, comenzó a caminar por la casa.

*PUM*

\- Estúpida pared... ¿Quién te ha colocado aquí? – Susurraba mientras se frotaba la nariz debido al golpe -

Llegó hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de leche. Se sentó en una silla y algo melancólico se puso a recordar.

Satoshi Ketchum, 17 años. Nativo de Paleta, un pueblo de la región de Kanto. Era un sitio muy rudimentario con apenas unas casas y el laboratorio de aquel científico llamado Samuel Oak. Debido a la necesidad de conseguir un empleo, tuvo que mudarse junto a su madre hasta Kalos, donde consiguió un puesto bastante bueno trabajando en la torre Luminalia. No la culpa de nada, era obvio que si querían sobrevivir deberían conseguir algún trabajo, la herencia de su padre, que en paz descanse, no les iba a durar toda la vida. Incluso él estaba pensando dejar el instituto para poder ayudar en casa trabajando de lo que pudiera, pero su madre quería que siguiera estudiando, y al final alguien la contactó ofreciendo el puesto en la torre, aunque ciertamente no tenía ni idea de que se trataba.

Apenas se fueron dos días atrás y ya echaba de menos a sus amigos. Gary, Misty, Tracy, Ritchie, Brock... Nunca tuvo dificultades para conocer a alguien dicho sea de paso. Pero siempre había alguien a su lado, y en esta ocasión se encontraba solo. Miró hacia un lado y se quedó viendo las manecillas del reloj. Extremadamente lentas. Soltó un bufido y decidió ponerse la televisión, aunque estaba seguro que no pondrían nada interesante. Efectivamente, tele tienda... tele tienda... más tele tienda... basura... dibujos para críos... Por dios, ¿qué clase de niño estaría levantado a esta hora? No tiene sentido que pongan esta clase de series a estas horas, y otras más interesantes las pongan en horario escolar porque, vale que a esa hora están los críos en el colegio... ¡Pero los adolescentes como él estarán en el instituto!

La luz del pasillo se encendió y se escucharon unas pisadas. ¿Había despertado a su madre? Con el porrazo que se pegó, la verdad, no le extrañaba.

\- ¿Satoshi? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – Bostezó mientras se asomaba la castaña por la puerta – Mañana no vas a rendir en tu primer día de clase.

\- Lo sé, mamá, pero por más que lo intento no puedo dormir. – Apagó la televisión frustrado en su cometido de ver algo que lo entretuviera –

Un suspiro salió de la boca de su madre. Hubo unos segundos de silencio sin que ninguno de los dos mencionara nada. Algo incómodo para ambos.

\- Lo siento por tener que mudarnos. Se que estás nervioso por no conocer a nadie. Pero...

\- No tienes que disculparte de nada. No hay otra opción. Nos las apañaremos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de su madre.

\- Me alegro que lo veas todo tan positivo. Mi pequeño está madurando. – Un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara Ash, a lo cual su madre solo pudo sonreír – Podrías conectar el ordenador, que lo necesitaré seguramente mañana. Voy a dormir que mañana me espera un largo días. Buenas noches cielo.

Tal por donde vino su madre, Delia, volvió a desaparecer. Conectar el ordenador podría ser una buena idea. Podría mirar alguna serie o jugar un rato para entretenerse hasta que volviera a conciliar el sueño.

Buscó en la sala principal entre las cajas hasta ver una que tenía escrito la palabra "FRÁGIL. ORDENADOR Y DERIVADOS". El ordenador iba a estar en la sala así que comenzó a poner cada cosa en el mueble correspondiente. Pantalla, teclado, ratón... Pero por alguna extraña razón, no encendía.

\- ¿Qué está mal? No me digas que los de la mudanza lo han... – Se quedó en silencio al ver como se le había olvidado conectar todo a la toma de corriente – Seré estúpido...

Al meter el cable en la toma, salió un chispazo que asustó bastante al chico.

\- Maldita sea...

Encendió el ordenador viendo que todo estaba, ahora si, correcto y abrió el archivo de una película.

* * *

El claxon de un automóvil hizo que despertara de golpe. Se había quedado dormido encima del teclado y ahora tenía varias marcas rojas en la cara debido a ello. En la pantalla se podía apreciar como el reproductor estaba en el final de la película. Al final, funcionó para dormir un poco. Pero se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver la hora que era. Todavía estaba con su pijama y eran las 7:55. Iba a perder el autobús. Salió corriendo hasta su habitación y se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Agarró su cartera y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Por suerte, la parada le pillaba cerca, pero aún así la carrera no se la quitó nadie. Vaya manera de comenzar el curso. El autobús estaba por irse cuando Ash llegó con el corazón en la garganta. Dio los buenos días y entró dentro. Por suerte parecía ser de las primeras paradas que éste hacía, pues no había mucha gente y la mayoría de asientos estaban vacíos, pero aún así se ganó algunas miradas. Tratando de pasar algo desapercibido, se agarró un mechón de pelo y se fue a los asientos del fondo para sentarse solo.

El trayecto era tranquilo, poco a poco el autobús se fue llenando de más y más gente. La mayoría parecía ya conocerse, pues hablaban de cosas que habían hecho ese verano. Algunos le dedicaban una mirada curiosos por ver alguien nuevo, otros simplemente lo ignoraban. No fue hasta esta parada, que alguien interrumpía el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Un chico rubio se puso a su lado tan de golpe que se asustó. Usaba gafas y parecía que su mochila iba bien cargada.

\- Menos mal que hay un sitio libre, necesitaba sentarme un rato. ¡Encantado! Soy Citrón.

Fue tan inesperado que la verdad le parecía una broma. Pero ya que no conocía a nadie, le alegró saber que podría al menos empezar el día con un amigo.

\- Me llamo Satoshi, aunque mis amigos me solían llamar Ash, para abreviar.

\- ¿Solían? ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Bueno, soy nuevo en la ciudad, me he mudado con mi madre hace poco tiempo por tema de su trabajo, y no conozco nadie de por aquí – Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca –

\- ¿De donde eres? – Se asomó un chico regordete de los asientos delante de estos dos – Yo soy Tierno, Ash.

\- De Kanto. Concretamente, Paleta.

\- Entonces eres un "paleto" ¿No? – Reía Tierno mientras Citrón y Ash le miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa –

El autobús se detuvo de nuevo dejando pasar a otros alumnos. Ash se quedó sin palabras cuando una chica de cabellera como la miel, entraba en éste. Siempre había sido un chico despistado, de hecho, nunca había tenido novia si bien alguna se le había insinuado, como Misty por ejemplo, sin que éste se enterara, y era su amigo Brock quien se lo decía. Nunca había tenido una reacción así.

Y parece que se quedó un rato viéndola, ya que tanto Tierno como Citrón estaban riéndose.

\- Olvídalo. Serena juega en otra liga para ti. – Decía Tierno en voz baja mientras se volvía a su asiento –

\- ¿Serena se llama? No se… jamás había visto una chica como ella – Decía Ash mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas acentuando aún más esas marcas características que tiene en ellas –

\- Si quieres te la presento, es amiga mía.

Antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo, Citrón ya se giró hacia donde estaba Serena sentada.

\- Eh Serena, ven que te presente a Ash. Es nuevo aquí en Kalos.

Ésta se levantó de su asiento y cada milésima de segundo que pasaba, Ash sentía que su respiración se cortaba y su corazón se aceleraba más y más.

\- Ash, ésta es Serena. Serena, éste es Satoshi, pero llámalo Ash.

\- Hola Satoshi, encantada.

\- Hola. Lo mismo digo…

\- ¿Y de donde eres?

\- De un pueblo de Kanto, Paleta.

\- Lo conozco, veraneaba de pequeña con mi familia allí.

Los ojos azules de la pelimiel lo hipnotizaron. Y su sonrisa era perfecta. El momento duró menos de lo que le gustaría ya que Serena volvió a su asiento. Sin duda alguna, le gustaría que estuviera en su clase.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más antes de que el autobús finalmente llegara a su destino, el instituto. Comparado con el de su pueblo, éste era inmenso. El autobús estacionó en la zona destinada a éstos, donde ya había otros tres autobuses, ya carentes de personas.

\- Ven Ash, tendremos que ver en que clase nos ha tocado. El tablón con los listados siempre está en la entrada.

El mencionado no se entretuvo más y siguió al rubio. Todavía no tenía la confianza necesaria para poder hablar de cosas por muy triviales que fueran, así que permanecieron en un silencio que, en el caso del azabache, se le hizo algo incómodo. Llegaron hasta la entrada donde pudo ver muchísimos alumnos aglomerados. Un bufido de fastidio salió de la boca de Ash, quien si bien debía averiguar primero la clase en la que tenía que entrar, también debería averiguar donde se encontraba ésta.

\- ¡Este es otro glorioso momento en el que la ciencia alumbra nuestro camino hacia el futuro! - Exclamaba Citrón haciendo que Ash pusiera una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien - Ven, sígueme, voy a meterme en el servidor del centro y hackeando los ordenadores principales sacaré el listado.

\- ¿En serio puedes hacer eso? - Miraba Ash a Citrón asombrado mientras este solo reía sacando un ordenador portátil de su mochila que era, en tamaño comparado a la suya, enorme -

\- Si, siempre se me ha dado bien la ciencia y la tecnología. Veamos, router del centro… ésta es la conexión Wi-Fi. ¿Clave WEP? Vaya inútiles… ¡Listo! Veamos uso el buscador en el disco local… Vale ya lo tengo. ¿Eras Satoshi…?

\- Ketchum.

\- Vale. Veamos… Aquí estas. Vaya, estamos en el mismo aula… Pues sígueme.

\- No tan rápido. Dime la mía - Preguntó Serena mientras se acercaba a estos - No pensarás que pienso estar aquí esperando mientras tu haces de las tuyas para saltarte todo este montón de gente.

\- Serena… Serena… Serena… Vaya, te hicieron retroceder un curso. ¿Suspendiste los exámenes finales? - Preguntaba Citrón asombrado mientras Serena se ponía pálida. Ash simplemente estaba en silencio, por alguna razón no era capaz de razonar bien estando cerca de ésta.

\- No es posible… ¡Mis notas son geniales! Debe haber algún error. - Rápidamente le arrebató el ordenador al rubio mientras este empezaba a aguantarse las ganas de reírse. Ash lo había entendido al momento que se estaba quedando con ella al verle aguantarse la risa, así que empezó a reírse también - Estoy en la misma clase que tú… Maldito idiota -Exclamaba haciendo un mohín con los mofletes y le devolvía el ordenador de mala gana al rubio que se agarraba como podía así mismo para intentar controlar la risa - Me voy delante.

\- ¿Crees que se habrá enfadado? - Preguntaba Ash mientras paraba de reír y observaba al rubio limpiarse una lágrima y se levantaba tras guardar su ordenador -

\- Para nada. Vamos.

El azabache iba mirando para todos los lugares intentando memorizar todo lo posible. Supo que había llegado a su aula cuando Citrón se detuvo y entró en una. 2ºC. Debería memorizarlo bien para no equivocarse en el futuro e incluso por si algún profesor le preguntaba.

Cuando pasó se desilusionó bastante al ver como Serena estaba besándose con un chico, era de suponer que tendría novio después de todo. Esperaba no tener que aguantarlos por mucho rato. Fue hacia Citrón y no dudó en preguntarle.

\- ¿Quién es el que está con Serena?

\- Ah, es Kalm, su novio. ¿No es curioso? Kalm si lo pones como una C es calma en inglés. Calma y Serenidad. Lo encuentro bastante cómico.

\- Supongo… - No pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa - ¿Y cómo va el tema de asientos aquí? En mi antiguo instituto, el primer día venía nuestro tutor a informarnos sobre los horarios, como nos debíamos sentar y tal.

\- Pues aquí igual, supongo. Aunque el año pasado me tocó de tutor un profesor bastante agradable llamado Ciprés, y nos dejó sentarnos como nos daba la gana y el primer día no hicimos nada. Aunque he de admitir que luego había que estudiar bien su asignatura. Hizo un gran estudio acerca de la evolución.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose les llamó la atención para ver a un hombre con una barba descuidada y otro hombre en traje.

\- Por favor, tomad asiento en el primer sitio que veáis. Ya que es el primer día no importa si perdemos un tiempo. Soy Ciprés Sycamore, vuestro tutor y por lo que veo, repitiendo con varios alumnos. Este caballero que viene conmigo, es Giovanni Sakaki.

\- ¿¡El presidente de la Corporación Rocket!? - Exclamó Citrón mientras se le iluminaba la mirada -

\- Efectivamente, jovencito. Vamos al tema que me ha traído hasta aquí, la presentación de un nuevo producto.

\- ¿Has venido para hacer spam? - Dijo entre risas Kalm -

\- Kalm… - Regañó Ciprés - Continúe por favor.

\- Sabemos que el año escolar es complicado, hay que estudiar mucho. Y a veces, el café no es suficiente. También sabemos que es frecuente para vosotros los estudiantes, y más cuando estáis en un curso donde ya hay que estudiar mucho, consumir bebidas energéticas. Y por ello, vamos a daros una muestra gratis.

Giovanni abrió el maletín donde se veían en fila multitud de latas. Sacó una y la enseñó a los alumnos.

\- Un detalle de la bebida, es que da igual cual bebas. Para cada persona, el sabor es diferente, incluso si alguien, como en mi caso, dice que sabe a vino, aunque otro beba el mismo contenido le sabrá a su manera.

\- ¿Y cómo han logrado eso? - Decía emocionado Citrón mientras se levantaba del asiento maravillado por lo que le decía Giovanni -

\- Digamos que estábamos investigando y desarrollando otro producto cuando por accidente creamos esto.

\- ¿Otro producto? - Citrón se veía realmente desconcertado -

\- Una especie de traje. Uno de los componentes descubrimos que tenía ésta característica única y decidimos hacer éste producto.

Un silencio se hizo en la sala. Al parecer, la revelación les hizo extrañarse sobre la bebida. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Giovanni y Ciprés.

\- ¿Alguien… quiere probarla?

Unos segundos de silencio bastaron para que Giovanni se molestara algo. Estaba a punto de guardar la bebida cuando Ash se levantó hacia él. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar mientras la mayoría de gente se preguntaba quien era él. Su cuerpo actuó sin pensar, a decir verdad, nunca le habían atraído las bebidas estas, pero por probar… ¿Qué podría pasar? Además le vendría bien llevarse algo al estómago, que no había podido desayunar debido a quedarse dormido.

\- Muy bien joven. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Satoshi.

\- Muy bien Satoshi. Como dije, a mí me sabía a vino. ¿Podrías decirle a tus compañeros a qué te sabe?

Le pasó la lata y Ash la abrió. Miró un poco el contenido de esta pero la luz no llegaba a iluminar el líquido, aunque le parecía que era transparente, un aroma dulce le llegó y pegó un trago. Saboreó un poco. Antes de abrir los ojos como platos.

\- Sabe a limón.

\- Limón, ¿eh? ¿Alguien quiere beber de la lata de Satoshi para comprobar si también le sabe a limón?

Bastante gente, tras ver como parecía estar bueno y no pasarle nada a Ash, parecía animarse, pero fue Citrón el que llegó primero para arrebatarle la lata al joven y darle un trago largo.

\- A mí también me sabe a limón.

\- Me da a mi que es un timo, nos dice que cada sabor es diferente y es limonada normal. - Kalm se tumbó sobre su asiento declinando la oferta y fue imitado por muchos de sus compañero -

\- Trae que lo pruebe yo - Dijo Serena quitándole la lata a Citrón y dando un pequeño trago - A mí me sabe a naranja.

Tras la confirmación de Serena, varios más quisieron probarlos, aunque muchos como Kalm prefirieron pasar.

\- Pónganse en fila mientras os voy repartiendo una lata a todo aquel que quiera probarla. - Giovanni miró a Ash, Serena y Citrón - Satoshi, por ser el primero, ten. Vosotros dos también.

Este les entregaba varias latas mientras sonreía. Ash alzó una ceja y lo miraba desconcertado.

\- No entiendo…

\- Nadie quería probarlo y tú has animado al grupo - Susurraba para que solo éstos escucharan - Tienes madera de líder. Me gusta la gente como tú.

Tras entregar varias latas y escuchar exclamaciones de los alumnos que estaban bebiendo, Giovanni se despidió de todos mientras Ciprés lo acompañaba y cerraba la puerta.

\- Bueno chicos, veo que ya habéis elegido sitio. Pues coged la silla y vamos a juntarnos aquí en el centro del aula que vamos a presentarnos. Hay que conocer a los compañeros desde el primer día.

\- Pero Ciprés, si nos conocemos todos… - Exclamaba Kalm mientras se tumbaba en la silla -

\- No, no todos. Hay algunos alumnos nuevos. Y como ellos no os conocen, lo lógico es que también os presentéis ¿No es cierto, Satoshi?

Una sonrisa nerviosa le afirmó que debía ayudarle un poco a conocer a sus compañeros.

* * *

Las horas pasaron con normalidad y aunque le costaba ir memorizándose el nombre de todos sus compañeros, aunque algunos ya se los iba aprendiendo poco a poco. Toroba, Citrón, Kalm, Sana, Corelia, Hikari, Yuki, Haruka, Koki, Serena… Esa chica tenía algo especial, no sabía que era exactamente pero le estaba volviendo loco. Las hormonas desde luego le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

El autobús estaba de regreso en su parada. Dejó el autobús y caminó a paso relajado hasta su casa, en la cual estaba su madre en la puerta.

\- Hola hijo, mira estoy poniendo nuestros nombres en el buzón. - Se pone de lado para que Satoshi pudiera verlo mejor. El buzón dictaba Delia Ketchum en la primera linea y en la segunda Satoshi Ketchum - ¿Qué tal el primer día?

\- Cansado, pero bien. Día de presentación, darnos horarios y poco más. Ah bueno, a venido Giovanni Sakaki al instituto.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y para qué ha ido?

\- Promoción de un nuevo producto.- Comenzó a abrir la puerta del domicilio para que ambos pasaran - ¿Y tú qué tal?

\- Día sencillito. Papeleo por aquí y por allí.

\- ¿Te han dado ya algún proyecto?

\- De momento no me han dado ninguno, pero he de suponer que tendré cláusula de confidencialidad cuando empiece con alguno.

\- ¿Tan secreto sería que ni a tu propio hijo le contarás? - Comentó con fingido dolor -

\- No te hagas la víctima que tampoco será algo que tenga mucho interés para ti. - Cerró la puerta de la casa tras haber pasado ambos - ¿Qué te apetece comer?

* * *

Ash entró su habitación, fue a preparar la mochila y se dio cuenta de que llevaba varias latas de la bebida que le regaló Giovanni, sin darle importancia abrió una lata y llevó el resto a la nevera, seguramente estarían mejor frías. Colocó su mochila encima de su escritorio y decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad.

\- Mamá, voy a dar una vuelta. - Abrió la puerta, pero sintió un poco de electricidad estática al hacerlo, pegó un pequeño salto y maldijo su mala suerte -

\- Vale, ten cuidado, yo tendré que volver en un rato a trabajar así que cuando quieras cenar, tendrás algo en la nevera.

Cerró la puerta de la casa, pegó otro trago a la bebida y siguió andando sin rumbo fijo. Tras un par de calles, pasaba por una tienda de informática justo en el momento en el que salía Citrón junto a una niña pequeña.

\- ¡Hombre Ash! ¿Qué andas, dando una vuelta?

\- Hola Citrón. Justo eso. ¿Y tú?

\- Pues mira, acabo de salir de comprar un nuevo microprocesador para mi ordenador. ¿Estás tomando otra lata de la bebida esa?

\- Si, nunca he sido muy aficionado a las bebidas energéticas, pero bueno, no está mal y esta noche no dormí muy bien que digamos.

\- Hermanito…

\- Oh perdona. Ash, esta es mi hermana Eurika, Eurika, este es Ash, un amigo mío.

\- Encantado Eurika

\- ¡Igualmente Ash! Oye... ¿Sabes si mi hermanito ya tiene novia?

\- ¡Eurika! - Un Citrón completamente rojo le pega un coscorrón a su hermana - Deja de intentar buscarme pretendiente, estoy muy bien soltero.

La risa de los tres resonaba por el lugar. Quizás acababa de conocer a Citrón ese mismo día, pero se estaba empezando a llevar tan bien como varios de sus amigos allí en Kanto.

\- ¿Quieres venirte a mi casa? Podemos pasar la tarde allí, y te enseño en que estoy trabajando actualmente.

\- Me parece bien, tampoco tengo nada que hacer.

\- Pues sígueme. Eurika, tú a mi lado.

Pues ya tenía un plan para la tarde. La verdad le había salvado de tirarse la tarde solo en la casa aburrido, así que se lo agradecía internamente mucho. Siempre disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos y raro sería el día que se quedaba solo. Citrón estaba siendo, sin apenas conocerlo, un gran apoyo, y por primera vez, se alegra de haber tenido que venir a Kalos. Su duda ahora era… ¿Cuánto le durará esa sensación? ¿Cuánto tardará en echar de menos tanto a sus amigos que quiera ir a verlos?

La casa de Citrón estaba muy cerca de la torre Luminalia. Igual podría aprovechar después para ir a por su madre... Bueno no realmente, ya le había dicho que tenía cena en la nevera así que tendrá bastante trabajo. Cuando entró a la habitación del rubio, le sorprendió ver como lo tenía todo montado. Un ordenador que parecía muy potente conectado a múltiples pantallas, todo lleno de estanterías con videojuegos, varias videoconsolas en una vitrina… A él le gustaban los videojuegos desde luego, pero no al punto al que parecía gustarle a Citrón.

\- Bienvenido al cuartel general.

\- ¿Cuartel general?

\- Es como llama mi hermanito a su habitación. - Eurika entró a la habitación con un par de bolsas de patatas - Esto es para que podais picotear.

\- Gracias Eurika. ¿Te importaría traerme una de las latas de la nevera? La que tiene una R grande, como la que tiene Ash. - Eurika salió por la puerta corriendo mientras asentía. - ¡Gracias!

\- Tu hermana es muy alegre.

\- ¡Hey! Que tiene 8 años, ni se te ocurra insinuártela que llamo a la policía.

Ambos empezaron a reír al tiempo que Eurika entraba por la puerta con una bebida abierta y otra cerrada que le tendía a su hermano.

\- Está muy bueno. ¡Sabe a batido de chocolate!

\- Eurika, se supone que no debes beber ésto, que tiene que tener cafeína a saco. Dame las dos latas anda y déjanos solos. - Eurika solo hizo un mohín al tiempo que le entregaba las latas y salía por la puerta - ¡Y tengo las latas contadas! ¡No tomes ninguna a escondidas!

\- Batido de chocolate. No se como lo habrán hecho, se escapa a mi lógica como algo puede tener un sabor tan diferente de una persona a otra. Limón, naranja, vino, batido de chocolate…

\- Ya te digo. la Corporación Rocket suele tener inventos tecnológicos así que me extrañé cuando nos enseñó esta bebida, aunque más aún cuando dijo que la descubrieron y desarrollaron al estar investigando un… ¿Traje dijeron? ¿Como narices pasas de desarrollar un traje a hacer una bebida?

\- Igual uno de los procesos de testeo implica comerse el traje… - Ambos tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar ante la respuesta de Citrón y empezaron a llorar de risa al imaginarse a Giovanni comiéndose un traje mientras afirmaba que sabía a vino -

Ash se lo estaba pasando francamente bien. Primero ayudó a Citrón instalando el microprocesador y luego simplemente estuvieron hablando de banalidades.

\- Entonces la clase entera os conocéis ya.

\- No todos, algunos desde que íbamos al colegio, y otros desde el instituto. Estar ya en el último año de bachillerato hace que ya sean demasiados años juntos, aunque no hayamos estado en los mismos cursos nos conocíamos por estar en cursos paralelos y movernos por los mismos círculos de amistades, pero la chica del pelo moreno que estaba delante, Bianca, y su compañera rubia, Lillie creo que era, también son nuevas como tú por Kalos.

\- Entiendo… ¿Y tú y Serena os conocéis desde primaria?

\- Si, antes eramos mucho más amigos, pero desde que empezó a salir con Kalm, bueno, nos distanciamos un poco. Nunca me ha caído bien pero bueno, si le gusta a Serena, ella sabrá, pero desde luego el tío es muy desagradable.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿No lo notaste en la visita de Giovanni? Siempre dando su opinión, criticando todo, y por orgullo luego no quiso probarlo pero estaba claro que tenía ganas.

En ese momento ambos fueron a coger de la bolsa a la vez, y al rozar sus manos un chispazo bien fuerte saltó de estas. Ambos se veían asombrados y se separaron rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué narices acaba de pasar? - Ash se miraba la mano. Por primera vez, ante un chispazo no solo no se amedrentaba, sino que no sintió molestia alguna -

\- Nunca había visto una acumulación de electricidad estática tan bestia. Se han fundido incluso partes de la bolsa… - Se levanta y abre la ventana porque empezaba a oler al plástico quemado - ¿A ti te ha dolido?

\- Ni una pizca.

\- A mi tampoco. Pues menos mal, viendo la bolsa podría habernos causado una quemadura.

\- Bueno. ¿Por donde íbamos?

\- Ah si, Kalm. La verdad, he tenido algún encuentro con él. Delante de Serena procuro mantenerme como siempre, como buen amigo que intento ser, pero es un gilipollas. El típico tío que piensa que o lleva razón, o quieres pelea.

\- Igual con ella se comporta de manera diferente, mientras la trate bien no debería haber problema.

\- Espero sinceramente que sea así.

\- Bueno cambiemos de tema. Mira que te enseñe en lo que estoy trabajando. - Salen por la puerta de la habitación y bajan hasta lo que parece el sótano - En el sótano es donde tengo mi taller. Como ya viste soy un fanático de la tecnología y las invenciones. Estoy desarrollando ésto.

Ash no entendía muy bien lo que veía, pero parecía un brazo mecánico.

\- Déjame que te explique. Puede parecer un brazo mecánico normal, pero como ves es bastante pequeño. Pero estoy ideando un sistema que permite al brazo llegar a levantar muchísimo peso sin esfuerzo. De momento, sin fallo alguno, he sido capaz de levantar un coche con él.

\- ¿En serio? - Ash se quedó bastante asombrado, nunca le había llamado tanto la atención la tecnología como a Citrón, pero desde luego le estaba pareciendo impresionante todo lo que el rubio hacía - ¿Y cual sería el objetivo al que está destinado?

\- Pues supongo que hay muchos usos. Imagina que hay un derrumbamiento de un edificio, y hay personas atrapadas dentro, varias personas desde fuera con este invento serían capaces de retirar las partes más pesadas del edificio sin problema alguno, sin tener que esperar por una grúa que tarde la vida en llegar.

\- Es impresionante Citrón, de verdad. Espero que tengas suerte con el proyecto.

Salieron del sótano para volver a dirigirse a la habitación.

* * *

\- Señor, dos de los sujetos de experimento que sobrevivieron se han estabilizado ya.

\- Muy bien. Voy a verlos. - Giovanni apareció de entre las sombras y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraban solo para pasar por un largo pasillo blanco. Se acercó hasta una habitación donde se encontraban un hombre y una mujer, los dos sujetos que le habían mencionado anteriormente. Ambos se encontraban conectados a un monitor que mostraba sus señales vitales - ¿Cómo os encontráis?

\- He estado mejor, pero ahora mismo me siento como nunca. - Dijo la mujer de cabello magenta -

\- El riesgo a merecido la pena desde luego. - Menciona el peliazul -

\- ¿Os importaría empezar las pruebas ahora?

Ambos asintieron, se desengancharon los sensores de los monitores y se dispusieron a seguir a Giovanni. Llegaron hasta una sala bastante extraña, llena de zonas con quemaduras.

\- Veamos... ¿Qué poderes habéis despertado vosotros? Al principio os costará controlarlo, pero llegará el momento en el que vayáis descubriendo la manera de usarlos a la perfección. Empezad por lo básico, a ver si vuestros poderes pueden ser lanzados por la boca que son los más comunes. Intentad escupir en esa pared, pero no saliva. Intentad expulsar algo de vuestro interior, algo que anteriormente no sintierais. Kojiro, empieza tú.

El hombre peliazul se colocó frente a una pared y se quedó intentando sentir algo que no estuviera en su cuerpo anteriormente. Estuvo unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y los abrió de golpe, haciendo caso de lo que le dijo Giovanni y expulsó algo por la boca, pero no salió saliva, sino un humo más bien negro y muy espeso, pero apenas salió un poco para cubrirlo a él.

\- Vaya, esto todavía no lo habíamos visto… - Giovanni activó una grabadora - Sujeto de investigación Kojiro, en la primera prueba ha expulsado un humo muy oscuro, recordando al que suelta un incendio, quizás tenga algún poder de fuego… - Giovanni se pone un pañuelo tapándose boca y nariz para filtrar todo lo posible el humo y se introduce en él - Es totalmente opaco y no huele como a incendio, parece más algo tóxico.

\- Señor, siento interrumpirle pero aunque vea el propio humo que he expulsado, puedo ver a través de él como si fuera translúcido, y a mi no me huele a nada, ni me molesta para respirar. Supongo que debería saberlo para el informe.

\- Perfecto - Vuelve a activar la grabadora dando los datos que Kojiro le ha proporcionado - Musashi, tu turno.

La mujer se colocó al lado de Kojiro tras disiparse el humo que este había expulsado. Repitió el proceso que siguió el primero y se quedó un momento estática. Acto seguido, escupió contra la pared, aunque a simple vista no pasó nada.

\- Tranquila, es normal que al principio cueste. Seguid practicando - Giovanni iba a irse pero un sonido en la pared alertó a los tres, que se giraron para ver que la zona de la pared donde había escupido Musashi se estaba deshaciendo - Increíble, parece que puedes escupir un potente ácido… Muy bien, practicad todo lo que podáis, veremos vuestros avances en una semana.

Giovanni salía mientras usaba la grabadora para grabar los avances. Llegó hasta su despacho y conectó la grabadora a un ordenador portátil que tenía en su escritorio para pasar los archivos de grabación que tenía almacenados. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se sirvió en una copa un líquido translúcido. Pulsó un botón y apareció a los segundos alguien por la puerta.

\- Dígame señor. - Giovanni dio un trago largo a la copa antes de ponerse a hablar -

\- Empieza a buscar tiendas dispuestas a vender el Elixir por Luminalia. Dame el listado para mañana. Quiero que empecemos a distribuir el primer millar para la semana que viene.

\- Si señor - Acto seguido sale del despacho cerrando la puerta -

Giovanni pega otro trago a su copa, abre la ventana y tras estirar su brazo, de su palma aparece una roca que sale disparada fuera, se mira la mano y sonríe.

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 1. Espero que os haya gustado la mitad de lo que a mí escribirlo. Voy a tratar de traeros el capítulo 2 cuanto antes, así que espero vuestras reviews para ver que opináis.**

 **Un saludo, nos leemos.**


	2. El novio de Haruka

**¡Hola gente!**

 **Primero de todo, quiero disculparme por mi primer capítulo. Entre escribirlo, leerlo, corregirlo, releerlo, pasarlo a limpio, volver a leerlo y subirlo a la web, quise dar sobre todo conocimiento de como se iba a desarrollar la historia para que ustedes, los ávidos lectores que acuden a FanFiction, pudieran comprender pronto como es que se va a desarrollar la historia, pero no caí en que las descripciones de todo en general o eran escasas, o nulas. Y no me he dado cuenta hasta releerlo una vez subido, intentando vaciar mi mente de lo que estoy preparando para la historia, para ver que era lo que se sentía como lector de ésta. Intentaré ampliar en la medida de lo posible las descripciones a partir de este capítulo, espero estar acertado.**

 **También quiero añadir el dato de que soy de España. Sé por ello, que os habréis fijado en que algunos nombres los he escrito en su forma japonesa, y otros en la inglesa (Por decir algún ejemplo, el propio Ash le llamo Satoshi pero quiere ser llamado "Ash", otros nombres son Misty o Brock en lugar de Kasumi y Takeshi). Quiero dejar claro que voy a intentar en la medida de lo posible que los nombres sean los originales japoneses, pero que si tengo que poner nombres de fuera de Japón, no quiero dar prioridad ni al español ni al latino, por lo que, en el caso de Haruka e Hikari, las llamaría Aura y Dawn, para cubrir ambas versiones. No hay discusión acerca de esto, lo hago así porque quiero hacerlo así, igual que podría haberlas llamado Anastasia y Matilde.**

 **Por otro lado, aviso de que en este capítulo comienzo temas adultos, aunque el rating del FanFic y el propio Summary lo dejó claro. Espero haberlo escrito adecuadamente.**

 **Para finalizar, recuerdo que pueden dejarme una review, para criticar, preguntar o lo que sea que deseen. Lo bueno de un FanFic es que los lectores pueden comunicarse con los escritores y hacerles ver como mejorar.**

 **Sin más demora, os dejo con el capítulo 2.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - El novio de Haruka**

Ash se encontraba mirando por la ventana del autobús camino al instituto. Aunque reconoció a algunos compañeros de clase, simplemente saludó y se sentó donde el día anterior con la idea de que Citrón llegara y se sentara a su lado. Hoy llevaba ropa deportiva, conformado por un chándal deportivo negro y zapatillas de deporte del mismo color, puesto que les tocaría una hora deportiva después del descanso para comer a mediodía. Notó que en la siguiente parada, se sentaba alguien a su lado, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido y se giró esperando encontrarse a Citrón, pero todo lo que vio fue una cabellera castaña que estaba rebuscando algo en su bolsa. Ésta llevaba también ropa deportiva, como él, solo que de un color rojo oscuro.

\- Hola, esto… ¿Haruka? - Saludaba Ash intentando recordar bien su nombre, esperando no equivocarse -

\- Hola Satoshi, disculpa que me ponga aquí contigo sin avisar, pero estoy teniendo un pequeño problema con Drew, así que te estoy usando de excusa - Haruka se giró tras cerrar la bolsa que llevaba a modo mochila y miró a Ash a la cara - ¿Te importa?

\- No desde luego, pero bueno… - Desvió un segundo la vista para ver si localizaba al tal Drew que, aunque no lo había visto nunca, supo quien era cuando vio a un chico de cabellera verde mirar hacia su dirección con cara de pocos amigos - Ya sabes, soy nuevo y lo que menos quiero son problemas.

Haruka se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño abrazo dando pequeños gritos de felicidad.

\- Sabía que eras buen tío. Tranquilo que no tendrás problemas, Drew es mucho de mirar mal pero es inofensivo.

\- Entonces… ¿Es tu novio? ¿O…?

\- Es mi ex. Siempre nos pasa lo mismo, volvemos, cortamos, nos damos un tiempo, y volvemos. Pero estoy cansada ya y no se ha tomado muy bien que le rechazara. Te he visto aquí y bueno, hola novio falso.

\- No le has dicho que soy tu novio… ¿Verdad?

La chica solo soltó una sonrisa, Ash volvió a girar hacia Drew y lo vio más enfadado aún que antes. Puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una maldición al aire.

\- ¿Ante quien más tengo que fingir que somos novios?

\- Pues a ser posible, ante todo el mundo.

\- Espero una buena recompensa por ello.

\- Tienes una amiga para toda la vida. ¿Qué más quieres?

\- Necesitas ofrecerme algo más que eso.

\- ¿Quieres derecho a roce real? - Haruka puso cara pícara, Ash solo pudo sonrojarse a más no poder -

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Notó que algunos alumnos empezaron a mirarlos porque éste alzó la voz - Me basta con que me guardes el deberme un gran favor.

\- ¡Hecho!

\- Vaya Ash, me has sustituido - Citrón acababa de aparecer y mostró fingido dolor. Llevaba su ya conocida mochila gigante y un chándal azul marino - No pasa nada, me pongo aquí y listo.

Citrón se sentó en los asientos de al lado dejando la mochila en el otro asiento vacío y se giró hacia Ash y Haruka.

\- ¿De que hablabais Ash?

\- ¿Ash? - Haruka no parecía comprender - ¿No eras Satoshi?

\- Oh si, mi nombre es Satoshi, pero bueno mis amigos siempre me han abreviado el nombre, ya sabes, le quitas la primera "S", la "T", "O" y la "I", y se queda Ash.

\- ¡Ya entiendo! Es gracioso y tiene sentido - Citrón parecía acabar de darse cuenta del origen - Yo pensaba que era un mote, que te llamaban "Ceniza" y ya.

\- Pues no, ese es el origen real.

\- Entonces mi nombre podría de pasar de Haruka a… ¿Aka? ¿Uka? - No parecía muy convencida -

\- Igual puedes re ordenar alguna consonante… Por ejemplo, la "R" por la "K", se quedaría en Hakura, y si eliminamos la "H" y la "K"... - Citrón recitaba todo esto como calculando una gran suma matemática - Aura.

\- Aura… - La chica parecía meditar un segundo sobre eso, pero otra cosa apareció en sus pensamientos - Por cierto Ash, dame tu número de teléfono. Tendremos que estar en contacto.

\- ¿En contacto para que?

\- Es normal que los novios puedan mandarse mensajes - Haruka guiño un ojo y Ash solo pudo sonrojarse, mientras Citrón se quedaba boquiabierto -

\- ¿Qué tanto me he perdido? Si ayer ni os conocíais.

Ash estaba en un dilema. Realmente no quería ejercer de novio… Maldita sea, ¡nunca había sido novio! ¡Siquiera había dado su primer beso! Pero fue todo tan repentino, que no supo que decirle cuando le vino Haruka al asiento, y realmente quería ayudarla si se sentía agobiada… No podrá entender jamás el que una persona a la que se supone que quieres, si ésta no quiere seguir la relación no la dejes terminar. ¿No se supone que lo importante es la felicidad de la otra persona? Le dedicó una última mirada a Drew que ya no estaba mirándoles y lo dejó pasar.

* * *

\- Hola Ash - Haruka se sentó a su lado y colocó la bandeja de comida junto a la mesa - ¿Te importa?

\- Me gustaría poder contarle a Citrón sinceramente, se ha vuelto muy insistente en clase…

\- Ash, entiendo que sea tu primer amigo aquí y confíes en él, pero es mejor que no se entere nadie, puede decirlo aunque sea sin querer…

\- Mira no se si yo valgo para esto, nunca he tenido pareja y…

Haruka cortó en seco a Ash con un beso. Éste estaba totalmente sorprendido y sonrojado, no sabía como reaccionar, solo podía sentir el movimiento de Haruka con su lengua dentro de su boca. Después de un par de segundos vio pasar detrás de ésta a Drew malhumorado. Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, Haruka ya se estaba separando de él.

\- Pues va a ser verdad eso de que nunca has tenido pareja, vaya beso más desastroso. Luego hablamos Ash.

Haruka se levantó del sitio y se fue con su bandeja al mismo tiempo que llegaba Citrón y se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿No me dijiste que nunca habías tenido pareja? Joder como te lanzas tío, yo que pensaba que quien te había molado era Serena.

\- Si, bueno, ya sabes, un flechazo supongo…

\- Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿sabes que me ha pasado? ¡Se me ha estropeado el brazo mecánico!

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y eso?

\- Pues no se si recuerdas cuando quemamos la bolsa… pues me volvió a pasar lo mismo cuando empecé a retocar el brazo. Un chispazo y lo dejé frito.

\- Igual tu casa está siendo objetivo de un campo electromagnético secreto y estar ahí te hace desarrollar los poderes del dios griego Thor…

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro ante la seriedad por la que lo había dicho Ash, y no pudieron evitar el reírse. Lo sentía realmente por Haruka, pero si Citrón seguía insistiendo se lo contaría, confiaba en él, y era actualmente su única amistad ahí en Kalos. Siguieron comiendo y conversando su teoría sobre los poderes de Thor hasta que fue casi la hora de volver a clase, y les tocaba la hora de ejercicio.

\- Voy adelantándome Ash, te veo en clase.

\- En cuanto termine la manzana voy.

Ash se quedó solo con sus pensamientos mientras terminaba su fruta. Estaba totalmente distraído cuando recibió un golpe seco en la cabeza. Al girarse, vio a Drew junto a otro chaval más alto con el pelo largo morado y una chaqueta verde, el primero serio y el segundo riéndose.

\- Vaya, perdona, se me ha escapado la bandeja. ¿Verdad Harley?

\- Desde luego, yo soy testigo.

Ash fijándose que estaban prácticamente solos, prefirió pasar del tema y alejarse del comedor, dejó la bandeja en su hueco cerca de la papelera y tras tirar los restos de su comida, salió por la puerta. Pero ésto no pareció parar a los otros dos chicos, que lo siguieron.

\- ¿Ya te vas Satoshi? Nos lo estábamos pasando bien hablando - Decía Drew alcanzándolo y poniéndose a la altura - Ven vamos a seguir la charla en el baño

El peliverde lo empujó justo cuando pasaban el cuarto de baño y seguido de Harley, pasaron al baño. Harley se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y se puso al lado de Ash para evitar que pudiera escapar.

\- No se que queréis pero no quiero llegar tarde a mi siguiente hora, así que si me disculpáis…

Ash expulsó todo el aire de su cuerpo al sentir un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. El dolor era bastante intenso y lo repentino de la situación lo sacó del lugar. Solo pudo caer de rodillas y sostenerse el estómago cuando Drew se separó de él.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres tú, gilipollas, para besar a mi novia y creer que vas a salir impune?

\- Haruka no quiere salir contigo, por algo será.

La contestación de Ash pareció no gustarle nada a Drew, que tras hablar le pegó una fuerte patada en la cara, haciendo que éste empezara a sangrar bastante.

\- Que guapo estás quedando Satoshi, no me extraña que le gustes a Haruka - Reía Harley mientras lo levantaba agarrándole los brazos - Ven que te ayude.

\- Suéltame…

Drew aprovechó el agarre de Harley para darle varios golpes consecutivos. Estómago, clavícula, cara… Ash llegó un momento en el que ya no sabía si se encontraba inconsciente o que estaba pasando, no sentía el dolor, solo sentía los golpes entumeciendo su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, fue capaz de esquivar un puñetazo que le iba a la cara, haciendo que Drew golpease a Harley. Éste ante la sorpresa del golpe, suelta sin querer a Ash quien aprovechó para huir de ahí. No sabía que hacer o donde meterse, sentía la sangre recorrer su cara tanto por alguna herida en alguna ceja como en la nariz. El entumecimiento que estaba sintiendo ante los golpes se estaba despejando y un agudo dolor le estaba empezando a aparecer, pero solo se le ocurrió seguir corriendo, y salir del instituto. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, y dio gracias que no se cruzó con nadie en su camino. Llegó hasta su casa sin darse cuenta y fue a su habitación. Se dejó caer desplomado en su cama, el cansancio empezó a aflorar en su cuerpo, pero no podía quedarse así. Tenía que curar esas heridas. Esperó un par de minutos a recuperar el aliento y aguantando todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, se levantó de la cama. Maldijo por lo bajo al notar que había manchado un poco la cama de sangre y fue al cuarto de baño. La imagen que proyectaba de si mismo le espantó. Nariz toda torcida debido a los numerosos golpes y la patada que había recibido, el labio roto, una ceja partida… Desde luego, no había sido un buen día. Nunca había tenido una pelea así, si se podía llamar pelea, porque se había convertido totalmente en un saco de boxeo. Intentó recordar lo que sabía sobre re colocar una nariz rota, y tras un crujido fuerte y un dolor horrible, notó que volvía a estar normal… si no fuera por la marca de sangre que llevaba encima. Se lavó la cara todo lo que pudo y simplemente se colocó una tirita en la ceja, no tenia otra manera de evitar el sangrado y desde luego, el no iba a coserse solo, ir al centro médico tampoco era opción, llamarían a su madre y lo que menos quería era que se preocupara y que se ausentara de su puesto de trabajo cuando recién comenzaba. Agradeció sentir que no tenía ningún hueso roto por el tórax y terminó de limpiar el cuarto de baño. Agarró su móvil y se fijó en que tenía mensajes de Citrón y un número que no conocía.

 _Citrón: Ash, ¿dónde narices estás? El profesor Kukui se ha enfadado porque te has ido en su primera clase._

\- Hace 1 hora… Con todo este lío, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando…

 _Ash: Ven a mi casa cuando salgas de clase. Tráete mi mochila por favor, te explico todo._

Mandó la ubicación de la casa y cerró la conversación. Ash miró el otro mensaje, tampoco recordaba haberle dado su teléfono a nadie más, hasta que recordó a Haruka.

 _¿?: Ash, he escuchado que Drew estaba diciendo que él y Harley te han pegado una paliza y has salido corriendo del instituto, y como no has aparecido después del almuerzo… Dime que estás bien por favor. Soy Haruka._

 _Ash: Estoy bien, no te preocupes._

No la estaba mintiendo, estaba bien, con el cuerpo bastante destrozado pero bien. Haruka parecía buena chica, no entendía como había podido estar con éste individuo, que la trataba como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad, pudiendo decidir sobre ella con quien podía estar y con quien no. No le había parecido buena idea lo de fingir ser novio de Haruka, pero desde luego, por esa paliza puede entender el motivo que llevó a Haruka la necesidad de buscar un novio falso. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y notó como los golpes se estaban poniendo morados, la verdad es que el aspecto que le había dejado era para ir a la policía sin duda, pero mejor no buscar movidas. Se buscará una excusa para no ir al instituto un par de días y listo.

Intentó reposar un poco, pero le dolía más el cuerpo al estar tumbado, así que para pasar el rato decidió ir al ordenador. Fue antes a por algo de beber, así que abrió la nevera y pilló la botella de agua, pero antes de llegar a beber de ella, se fijó en una de las latas y decidió llevarse una en lugar del agua. Agarró una bolsa de guisantes congelados y se la puso en la cara esperando reducir el hinchazón de los golpes. Fue al ordenador y lo encendió. Se quedó apoyado sobre el mueble sin hacer realmente nada, mirando el escritorio del ordenador. Sin saber cuando, se quedó totalmente dormido.

El timbre sonando sin cesar lo hizo despertarse de golpe. Sentía la cara congelada de haberse dormido sobre la bolsa congelada. Corrió y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Citrón que estaba paralizado con la boca abierta mirando a Ash, con su mochila en las manos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si perdona, pasa. Me he quedado dormido.

El rubio entró y le tendió la mochila a Ash, quien solo soltó un débil gracias. Ash cerró la puerta y fue a la cocina a dejar la bolsa de guisantes en el congelador, cogió una de las dos latas que quedaban en la nevera del refresco R y se lo dio a Citrón quien seguía callado mientras lo observaba, Ash cogió el refresco que dejó en el mueble del ordenador, ya algo templado, se lo abrió y procedió a bebérselo.

\- ¿Qué te…?

\- Drew. Él y Harley me han dado la enhorabuena por ser la pareja de Haruka. Parece que se lo ha tomado bien.

\- Deberías denunciar.

\- No quiero movidas, Citrón. Ahora mismo lo que me importa es que Haruka no se sienta mal y no le pase nada.

\- ¿Tanto te importa Haruka? Literalmente acabas de…

\- A ti te conocí ayer y también me importas Citrón. Tienes razón, no me importa tanto como para ser novios, te mentimos, me lo pidió para poder escapar de él. ¿Cómo tiene que ser una relación para que tengas que recurrir a una persona que ni conoces para fingir salir con él para evitar a la otra persona? ¿Puedes imaginar por lo que ha tenido que pasar Haruka?

Citrón no dijo nada. Entendía la postura de Ash y comprendía el querer defender a Haruka de ese imbécil. Notó que no tenía bien curada la herida de la ceja debajo de la tirita, retiró la tirita y vio que necesitaba sutura.

\- Déjame que te cosa esa ceja, mejor cerrártela para que se te cure bien.

\- Estás de coña… ¿No? - Citrón avanzó por la casa hasta encontrar el baño y ver que tenía ahí el botiquín ya sacado de cuando se había estado limpiando las heridas metió a Ash en él y se preparó con la aguja y el hilo - Veo que no…

Citrón se quedó pálido cuando al quitarle la camiseta a Ash para evitar que se manchara de sangre, notó todos los golpes que tenía. Comenzó a coserle despacio la herida que por suerte, no sangraba mucho en ese momento gracias a que la sangre se había coagulado un poco. Se habían ensañado demasiado. Y se sentía culpable, solo le faltaba comerse la manzana, podría haberle esperado y no dejarlo ahí solo. Un quejido de Ash le indicó que tenía que relajarse y concentrarse más en el cometido. Terminó de coserlo y abrió la lata que antes Ash le había tendido.

\- ¿Tienes algo que comer? Podemos pedir para que nos traigan algo, yo he avisado en casa de que no iba o llegaba tarde así que, podemos comer juntos.

\- Claro, adelante.

* * *

Haruka estaba realmente preocupada por Ash, conocía muy bien a Drew, pero no esperaba que éste le hiciera daño, siempre había sido inofensivo. Algo dentro de ella se removía ante la impotencia que estaba sintiendo por pensar que Ash pudiera estar mal, pero viendo la contestación simple que le dio no esperó que le respondiera sinceramente.

\- Hija, ¿te encuentras bien? Generalmente devoras la comida.

\- Si mamá, no tengo mucha hambre, eso es todo.

\- Seguro que tiene un nuevo novio - Saltaba un chico con gafas haciéndole burla -

\- Cállate Masato. Con permiso.

Haruka fue directa a la ducha, después de todo había tenido hoy una clase de educación física y estaba algo sudada. Intentó despejar su mente y pensar en todo lo que podía haber pasado. Igual Citrón sabía algo ya que se habían vuelto amigos. Terminó de ducharse, fue a su cuarto con una toalla y agarró su teléfono. Buscó en su agenda telefónica el teléfono del rubio pero al no encontrarlo, pensó en como conseguirlo y le vino a la cabeza Serena, puesto que antes eran bastante amigos.

 _Haruka: Hey Serena, ¿tienes en tu agenda el teléfono de Citrón?_

 _Serena: Si claro, ¿para que lo necesitas?_

 _Haruka: Tengo que preguntarle si sabe donde vive Ash._

 _Serena: Ash… ¿Satoshi? ¿El nuevo?_

 _Haruka: Ajá_

 _Serena: Pues te paso el contacto. ¿Qué pasa, te hace tilín?_

 _Haruka: Bueno, estamos empezando una relación y… estoy preocupado por él._

 _Serena: ¿Relación? ¿Y Drew?_

 _Haruka: Ese es el problema. Después del almuerzo, ha desaparecido, y he escuchado que Drew estaba diciendo en su clase que le ha pegado una paliza junto a Harley… Yo no quiero seguir con Drew, no soy feliz, solo se volvió en una relación donde lo único que nos hacía estar bien era el acostarnos._

 _Serena: Drew siempre ha sido muy fantasma… ¿Seguro que no se ha enterado que Satoshi estaba malo o algo y aprovechó para echarse flores?_

 _Haruka: No lo sé, de verdad, pero estoy muy preocupada por él. Si es verdad, y estaba también Harley, estaba en desventaja. Me ha dicho que está bien y no me preocupe, pero no me ha desmentido la pelea…_

Haruka se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono debido a que Haruka estaba tardando en responderla tras su último mensaje. Por suerte, Serena le envió el contacto de "Citrón Móvil" antes de que empezara a perder la paciencia, la situación la estaba superando.

 _Haruka: Muchas gracias, te debo una._

 _Serena: Mañana me invitas a una Crêpe Luminalia._

 _Haruka: Trato._

Agregó el contacto de Citrón y le abrió conversación en WhatsApp.

 _Haruka: Citrón, soy Haruka_

 _Citrón: ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Haruka: ¿Sabes dónde vive Ash? Tengo que ir a verlo, no me voy a creer que está bien hasta que lo vea._

 _Citrón: Si lo sé, en realidad estoy con él ahora mismo._

 _Haruka: ¿Está bien? ¿Es cierto lo de la pelea?_

 _Citrón: Ahora mismo creo que se encuentra bien, pero más que pelea… Le han dado una paliza. Se ve horrible._

Haruka tragó saliva en seco. Pensaba que sabiendo la verdad se sentiría mejor, pero se sentía como basura. Ash estaba así por ayudarla. Se tumbó en la cama y siguió escribiendo a Citrón.

 _Haruka: Tengo que ir a verlo, dame la dirección por favor._

 _Citrón: No sé si debería compartirte ese dato, debería preguntar._

 _Haruka: No va a dejarte, y lo sabes. Necesito verlo, por favor…_

 _Citrón: Si pregunta, yo no te he dicho nada._

 _Haruka: Gracias._

\- Vale, no vive muy lejos, puedo ir andando. - Abrió su armario y empezó a mirar que ponerse -

* * *

\- ¿Con quién hablas tanto que no te despegas del móvil? - Pregunta Ash con genuino interés -

\- Mi amante. Me echa de menos - Agarró un trozo de pizza tras guardar su teléfono - Le he dicho que estoy con mi novio y se ha puesto celosa.

\- Más quisieras tú que alguien como yo fuera tu novio. Un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses… ¡Ay! - Se quejó Ash tras recibir un pequeño golpe en el brazo -

\- Más bien esculpido por Drew.

\- Me pilló desprevenido, no esperaba que hiciera nada, realmente quería darle largas, la próxima vez me defenderé.

\- Espero que no haya próxima vez.

\- ¡Vamos a apuntarnos al gimnasio! Vamos a ponernos fuertes Citrón.

\- ¡Que dices! No tengo tiempo, entre las clases y mi proyecto del brazo… ¡Mierda! Me olvidé del brazo, tengo que arreglar los circuitos chamuscados.

\- Puedes hacerlo otro día.

\- La ciencia no puede esperar Ash, cuanto antes acabe, antes puede circular mi brazo para salvar vidas. - Agarró un trozo de pizza y se puso en pose triunfante - Y seré recordado como el genio de Luminalia. ¡Y seré rico!

\- Por cierto… ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber sobre las últimas clases? ¿Algún trabajo o algo?

\- Día de repaso, estamos dando a pasos muy acelerados todo lo del año pasado a modo de "recordatorio". Me parece una pérdida de tiempo ya que es materia que ya se supone que sepamos.

\- Daré gracias por no haberme perdido nada.

Trozo a trozo la pizza se fue acabando, y junto a ella, las últimas latas del refresco R. Recogieron todo y Citrón se alistó.

\- Pues nada Ash, marcho a casa. Cuídate, ¿vale? Avísame si decides al final quedarte en casa o ir mañana a clases.

\- Gracias por pasarte.

Ambos se despidieron y Citrón salió por la puerta. Ash se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta fijamente y, al girarse a verse en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que los golpes en la cara habían pasado a ponerse más morados. Se veía realmente horrible. No va a poder ocultarse de su madre, como lo vea va a volverse como loca, y desde luego, va a montar un lío en el instituto. No quiere tener problemas nada más empezar el curso, ni quería que lo vieran como alguien que no se enfrenta a los problemas y recurre a su madre. La única solución, era ir al instituto y hacerle ver a su madre que no era nada, que solo había sido una pelea de nada… Aunque sintiera que le dolía todo el cuerpo, por suerte, dicho dolor había menguado con el paso del tiempo desde que llegó a su casa. De forma inesperada, el timbre de la casa sonó, así que agradeció internamente no haberse movido de ahí para no tener que andar.

\- ¿Te has dejado algo Citrón? - Ash abrió la puerta y se quedó mudo al ver a Haruka, vestida con una falda blanca que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas y un top del mismo color con mangas cortas y algo escotado. Ésta se quedó asombrada del aspecto del chico. Los segundos pasaban y en vista que Haruka no parecía reaccionar, empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo por la situación, así que decidió romper el hielo - Ho-hola Haruka… ¿Quieres pasar?

Haruka asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba al domicilio de Ash, no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente encerrada en su mente. En ningún escenario se imaginaba a Ash con ese aspecto. Le vino a la cabeza la palabra paliza de parte de Citrón corrigiendo el que ella le dijera pelea. Ash la llevó hasta el salón, donde ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- Un vaso de agua, por favor…

Ash se volvió a levantar y aún intentando reprimirlo, soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor que no pasó desapercibido por Haruka. Ésta, al ver que Ash quería disimularlo, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Bajó la vista y no pudo aguantarlo más, y dejó que sus lágrimas comenzaran a caer sin control en silencio. Ash le dejó el vaso delante suya y notó que estaba llorando, solo pudo levantarle la cara para ver los ojos vidriosos.

\- Hey, no llores. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Estás así por mi culpa. Aún sin conocerme de nada, aceptaste ayudarme, y yo te dije que era inofensivo. Soy lo peor del mundo - Su voz empezó a quebrarse mientras más y más lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Se llevó las manos a la cara intentando reprimir su llanto sin éxito -

\- Venga, no llores, no es para tanto…

Ash no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarla. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, acariciándole el brazo intentando consolarla. El gesto le dolía un poco, pero lo ignoró, no vaya a ser que Haruka se sintiera mal por ello también.

\- Lo siento mucho… De verdad, no hace falta que sigas con ésto, no quiero darte ningún problema…

\- Haruka, piénsalo por un momento. ¿Quieres que Drew piense que por pegarme ha conseguido separarte de mí? ¿Quieres que crea que puede controlar tu vida a base de pegarle palizas a la gente con la que estés? Mira, si has acudido a alguien que no conocías para intentar alejarlo de tu vida, por algo será. Y me da igual que acabemos de conocernos, pero voy a alejar a ese tío de tu vida, por ti y por toda la gente que tenga una relación tóxica. El culpable es él, ni se te ocurra culparte.

Haruka se quedó asombrada de la entereza de Ash. Él tenía razón, apenas acababa de conocerlo y no se conocían más allá del primer día donde se presentaron con Ciprés y la presentación del ejecutivo aquel que no recordaba su nombre, pero lo que estaba haciendo por ella no era algo que hiciera cualquier amigo. Ella empezaba a entender lo que era una relación tóxica, y la suya con Drew lo era, por eso decidió terminarlo ahí, pero al ver que el peliverde se negaba en rotundo a aceptar su decisión, eclipsándola como estaba acostumbrado, a hacerla sentir como basura, cuando vio a Ash ahí en el asiento del autobús solo, no pudo evitar decirle que estaba saliendo con él. Miró a Ash a la cara. Los cortes en los labios, la ceja un poco hinchada, y los moratones… No sabía que le pasaba por la cabeza actualmente, pero solo pudo mirarle a los ojos, y antes de poder darse cuenta, se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo, primero suavemente, pero cuando Ash comenzó a dejarse llevar, empezó a hacerlo con más pasión. Notaba que no tenía mucha experiencia, pero no le importaba, ahora mismo solo le importaba dejarse llevar. Se levantó de su asiento y se colocó encima suya sin romper el beso. Notó un quejido en su boca al apoyarse sobre el chico, pero lo dejaron pasar. Rompió el beso para comenzar a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja y seguir bajando dándole besos en el cuello.

\- Haruka…

La chica no interrumpió su camino y procedió a quitarle la camisa. Por un momento, al ver todos los golpes amoratados y amarillentos se quedó paralizada, pero no tardó en seguir su recorrido de besos por todo su torso, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

\- Haruka… Para…

Haruka paró y miró a los ojos a Ash. Ambos notaban el fuego en su mirada, estaban realmente excitados por el momento, y vaya que ella notaba la erección del chico por la posición en la que se encontraban. No entendía por que la paraba. ¿Acaso no le gustaba ella? ¿Quizás no la veía como una mujer?

\- ¿No te gusto?

\- No digas eso. Nunca he estado con ninguna chica y me da miedo no estar a la altura…

\- ¿Ni un beso?

\- Me robaste mi primer beso hoy en la cafetería.

Haruka soltó una risita. Le había notado la inexperiencia al besarlo, pero no esperaba para nada ese punto. Ya no solo era que Ash fuera virgen, sino que ni había besado. Le dio bastante ternura y no entendía el motivo, Ash le parecía bastante atractivo y dudaba que no hubiera chicas antes interesadas en él. Igual era él. Quizás ocultaba otros sentimientos por dentro.

\- Solo por asegurarme… ¿Eres homosexual?

\- Creo que si lo fuera, no me hubiera puesto así con tus besos.

Haruka asintió mentalmente mientras seguía sintiendo su erección. Lo que Ash ahora mismo tenía era miedo por creerse incapaz de complacer a Haruka, de no saber que hacer. Y Haruka le iba a enseñar a ignorar eso y dejarse llevar. Comenzó a restregarse sobre él y a sacarle gemidos. Volvió a besarlo y a abrazarlo mientras seguía restregándose y agradeció internamente llevar falda para sentirlo más. Sabía como eran los chicos vírgenes y no iba a tardar mucho en correrse, así que, por lo menos lo haría sentir bien. Era lo que ella quería en ese momento, y se lo merecía. La intensidad del beso paró un segundo cuando empezó a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, por parte del labio de Ash. Parecía que se le había abierto otra vez. Aprovechó el parón para bajarse y procedió a quitarle el pantalón deportivo. Ash se quedó en calzoncillo y el color rojo empezó a aparecer en su cara. No estaba nada acostumbrado a esa situación y le avergonzaba sentirse tan expuesto.

\- Relájate, no hay nada de malo en esto.

Le bajó también el calzoncillo y Haruka se sorprendió bastante. Lo estaba notando al estar encima de él pero sin duda la tenia algo mayor al promedio. Drew 0, Ash 1. Empezó a bombearlo lentamente, y se lo llevó a la boca. Un gruñido de placer salió de la boca de Ash, Haruka sonrió con complicidad y siguió en su cometido. Le estaba encantando juguetear con él. Lamidas, mordisquitos delicados, agarrarle con su mano… Ash se sentía desvanecer. Esperaba que se sintiera bien una felación, pero no esperaba para nada que tanto, y no podía esperar para estar dentro de ella. Como un balde de agua fría, recordó que no tenía preservativos.

\- Haruka… - Haruka se sacó su miembro de la boca y comenzó a bombearle con la mano mientras lo miraba -

\- Dime… - Se sentía extasiado, quería seguir -

\- Tenemos que parar. No tengo condones… - Haruka sonrió con complicidad -

\- ¿No esperabas necesitarlos? - Aceleró la mano y arrancó un gemido a Ash - Vaya, que pena…

En realidad no esperaba para nada que Ash aguantara tanto siendo virgen. Dependiendo del día, con esa intensidad Drew ya se habría corrido. Drew 0, Ash 2. El lado malo, es que se encontraba demasiado cachonda. Necesitaba follárselo como diera lugar. Drew siempre tenía condones a mano, así que ella nunca se había preocupado de ellos. Drew 1, Ash 2. Se pegó un golpe mental al compararlos, Drew era un mierda comparado con Ash. Se levantó y se volvió a poner a horcajadas de Ash. Se quitó el top y sujetador blancos, dejando sus pechos al aire. Se acercó a Ash y lo volvió a besar. Éste llevó las manos a sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos delicadamente.

\- ¿Sabes? No deberíamos, pero bueno, se supone que es uno de mis días seguros… y si hacemos la marcha atrás…

\- ¿Estás segura?

Haruka solo sonrió y, deslizándose las bragas hizo hueco para que pasara Ash. Cuando entró, ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido. Desde luego se sentía mayor a la de Drew, y le estaba fascinando. Comenzó a mover sus caderas para entrar y salir. Los gemidos no paraban de salir de boca de ambos. Volvieron a unir sus labios besándose desesperados, Ash aprendía rápido y la estaba poniendo más y más cachondas.

\- Haruka…

\- Concéntrate en ti, avísame cuando estés cerca de correrte.

Un pellizco delicado en un pezón la hizo soltar otro gemido, Ash aprovechó ese momento en que Haruka paró de mover las caderas para cambiar de posición, levantarse y hacer que Haruka se pusiera en el sofá dándole la espalda a cuatro patas. Ash se dejó llevar y comenzó a penetrarla. Haruka se dejó llevar y llegó al orgasmo. Le encantaba esa postura y estaba demasiado cachonda para resistirse. Ash estaba volviéndola loca y era su primera vez, no quería imaginar lo que podría hacer cuando se soltase más.

\- Haruka, me voy a correr.

Sin previo aviso, Haruka detuvo las envestidas de Ash y salió de él, se giró y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras le lamía el glande. Segundos después Ash estaba corriéndose en su cara y sus pechos. La respiración agitada de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en la casa, Ash se sentó al lado de Haruka y esta lo miró.

\- ¿Qué tal tu primera vez?

\- Asombrosa

\- Me alegro… ¿El baño? Tendré que limpiarme.

Ambos rieron y Ash le acompaño al baño, donde ella comenzó limpiarse, aunque notó un poco de sangre en él, parece que Ash quiso limpiarlo pero no lo hizo en profundidad, limpió también la sangre que vio y volvió al salón con Ash, que se había vestido ya.

\- Y yo que quería que nos abrazáramos desnudos para sentirnos un poco más.

\- Perdona…

\- No pasa nada… pero igual a mi no me apetece vestirme - Se sentó a su lado y acercó sus pechos a su brazo - Igual lo que me apetece es restregarme un poco…

Volvieron a besarse, aunque con más suavidad. Se separaron y se abrazaron en el sofá. Estuvieron en un silencio agradable mientras ambos se daban caricias.

\- Satoshi, ya estoy en casa.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta. Se volvió pálido al escuchar a su madre, al igual que Haruka, debido a que ésta seguía desnuda. Aprovechó que él se encontraba vestido para ir corriendo a recibirla, intentando ganar tiempo para que Haruka se vistiera.

\- Hola mamá. ¿Qué tal el día? - Delia se quedó pálida al ver a Ash. Al principio pensó que había visto a Haruka o que se había olvidado de vestir alguna parte, pero rápidamente entendió lo que pasaba, la cara que tenía tras la paliza - Espera antes que digas nada, estoy bien, no pasa nada, he tenido un enfrentamiento y ya está, son cosas de los chicos de mi edad.

\- ¿Chicos de tu edad? ¿Tú te has visto? Dime quien ha sido, vamos ahora mismo a denunciarlo - Su madre comenzó a entrar al salón con intención de ir al teléfono antes de que Ash pudiera impedirlo -

\- ¡Espera mamá! - La siguió y cuando entró detrás de su madre, vio que Haruka estaba vestida y suspiró aliviado - Es que, tenemos visita.

\- Hola… Soy Haruka, encantada.

\- ¡Oh perdón! No sabía que Satoshi ya tenía algún amigo, y menos una chica tan guapa. ¡Dónde están mis modales! Me llamo Delia. Un placer querida.

Ash agradeció internamente que Haruka desviara la atención de su madre. Con suerte, se quedaría en eso y no insistiría.

\- ¿Tú sabes quien le hizo esto a mi niño?

O quizás no.

* * *

\- Hey Musashi, mira lo que he descubierto que puedo hacer. - Kojiro escupió una especie de lodo negro - Y también he mejorado con el humo - Inspiró en profundidad y expulsó una enorme ráfaga de humo negro - Además me di cuenta de que tengo el cuerpo más robusto - Comienza a correr y da un placaje contra una pared de acero doblándola un poco - ¿Ves? Y no he sentido dolor.

\- Yo se hacer esto - Un brillo rojizo comienza a cubrir su cuerpo, pero tras unos segundos éste se desvanece, dejándola agotada -

\- ¿Brillas?

\- No se que es pero me agota, igual necesito practicar más para poder hacer éste poder…

\- Me alegra ver que estáis practicando - Giovanni apareció por la puerta y ambos se pusieron en posición militar -

\- Si señor, estamos intentando mejorar todo lo que podemos - Decía Kojiro orgulloso -

\- Musashi, por favor vuelve a brillar. Tengo una corazonada.

\- No se si voy a poder, me agota muchísimo y tardo un rato largo en poder volver a hacerlo, pero lo voy a intentar.

Musashi volvió a intentar brillar como antes, pero le estaba costando mucho. Tras mucho esfuerzo, consiguió volver a brillar y al instante, Giovanni le disparó un chorro de arena con la boca que al estar en contacto con Musashi, fue repelido hacia Giovanni quien salió disparado contra el suelo. Tanto Musashi como Kojiro se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¡Perdone señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntaba Musashi mientras iba a ayudar a Giovanni -

\- Si, no te preocupes, pensaba que era un escudo protector… ¿Pero un escudo reflector? Este poder es asombroso. Felicidades Musashi, deberías centrarte en mejorarlo para no solo hacerlo casi al instante, sino poder hacerlo muchas veces seguidas o incluso ampliar el radio para poder cubrir a un aliado - Giovanni se levantó del suelo, por suerte no había usado mucho poder en su ataque, ese escudo no solo reflejaba un poder, doblaba su potencia - Seguid practicando.

\- ¡Si señor! - Respondieron Musashi y Kojiro al unísono -

Giovanni volvió a salir, y fuera le esperaba un hombre con una carpeta en la mano.

\- Señor, ya hay unas cuantas tiendas que disponen de Elixir. Hoy mismo han empezado el reparto.

\- Bien, el ingerir con la bebida tarda muchas dosis en desarrollarlo, no es tan efectivo como la operación, pero obviamente no es tan arriesgado. Supongo que alguno de los chicos a los que se la di ayer han comenzado a tener pequeños… percances con ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasará si debido a ello deciden ir a un hospital y descubren su plan debido a análisis?

\- Ya sería muy tarde. La era de los evolucionados va a comenzar.

\- ¿Cree que todos seguirán sus órdenes?

\- Lo dudo sinceramente. Es normal que, aparte que habrá gente que no sepa de donde ha salido su poder, otra gente quiera ir por libre.

Giovanni comenzó a andar alejándose de la puerta seguido del otro hombre. Llegaron a su despacho y volvió a servir Elixir en dos copas. Le tendió una al otro hombre que agarró con un gracias y se sentó en su silla, no sin antes decirle que se sentara también.

\- Solo hay una cosa que me preocupa de esto, y es de quien no me siga… ¿Qué grupos van a surgir?

\- ¿Grupos?

\- Te pondré un ejemplo sencillo. En la sociedad actual podríamos decir que hay tres grupos simples. Los ciudadanos normales, los criminales y la policía. La policía encierra a los criminales que incumplen la ley y que amenazan a los ciudadanos normales.

\- Entiendo.

\- Aparece el primer evolucionado. Es un ciudadano normal. Pero al descubrir que tiene poderes… ¿Qué hará? ¿Comenzará a pertenecer al grupo de criminales con poderes, se ocultará con los ciudadanos o ayudará a la policía? ¿Habrá nuevas leyes? ¿Un criminal al descubrir sus poderes decide cambiar de bando… o incluso un policía que se vuelva criminal? ¿Nacerá un nuevo grupo que sea peor aún que los criminales?

\- Señor… ¿Cuál sería su grupo?

Una sonrisa se mostró en la cara de Giovanni. Pegó un trago largo y se giró en su silla, dándole la espalda al hombre.

\- De momento, nuestro grupo estará en la sombra, preparando el siguiente paso.

* * *

\- Así que mi hijo ha tenido una pelea por el amor de una chica… Mi niño está madurando.

\- Mamá… - Ash se encontraba totalmente avergonzado, Haruka no tuvo reparos en decirle, a su manera y omitiendo detalles como que eran dos contra uno, que se había peleado con su ex novio - No puedes decir cada dos por tres que estoy madurando por tonterías como esa.

\- Haruka, ¿entonces Satoshi y tú sois…?

\- De momento, somos muy buenos amigos. ¿No es así, Ash?

Ash recordó como hace un rato estaba ella encima de él en ese mismo sofá, y como en el autobús le dijo si quería tener derecho a roce real. Se ruborizó más aún y comenzó a tartamudear sin llegar a decir nada en concreto. Haruka y su madre comenzaron a reír.

\- Bueno, creo que debería irme. Un placer Delia, nos vemos Ash.

\- De eso nada. ¿Cómo vamos a dejarte ir sola? Satoshi, ¿no quieres acompañarla a su casa?

Ash asintió y se puso de pie. Realmente le dolía todavía el cuerpo y prefería descansar en la cama, pero necesitaba hablar con Haruka. Salieron por la puerta de la casa y estuvieron en silencio un rato, Ash no sabía como rondar el tema y al final se decidió.

\- Lo que ha pasado antes…

\- ¿Te arrepientes Ash?

\- No, para nada. Solo quería saber como nos deja a nosotros.

\- Bueno, como he dicho a tu madre, somos muy buenos amigos - Haruka aprovechó ese momento para agarrarlo por el cuello y besarlo, dulcemente al principio, pero con un toque de picardía final deslizando su lengua lentamente por la suya y por sus labios - ¿No lo crees?

Ash tuvo que desviar la vista. Odiaba admitirlo pero Haruka se le había metido en la mente de manera profunda, y conseguía ponerlo caliente con muy poco. Agarró su mano y siguieron caminando con la risita de ésta. El camino fue agradable hasta que se cruzaron con Drew. Los tres se pararon en seco, Ash no esperaba tener que verlo tan pronto, y mucho se temía que si todavía quedaba algún atisbo de duda de no ir a clases, encontrarse con Drew lo acaba de tirar por la borda. Aunque el peliverde al principio mostraba cara furiosa al notar a ambos agarrados de la mano, pronto su cara cambió a una de burla.

\- Bonita cara Satoshi, no me extraña que Haruka quiera estar contigo siendo tan guapo.

\- Más que tú es, y mucha mejor persona. Si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos.

Haruka comenzó a arrastrar a Ash intentando ignorarle, Ash reaccionó rápido y se puso a su lado andando, pero el peliverde no quiso terminar ahí y comenzó a atacar a Haruka.

\- ¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, pedazo de puta? Seguro que ya te lo has tirado.

Ash notó como Haruka apretó más fuerte su mano pero quiso seguir andando, pero él no podía tolerar eso.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - Ash soltaba a Haruka y se acercaba a Drew de nuevo -

\- Espera Ash déjalo, no merece la pena y no estás bien ahora mismo - Ash ignoró a Haruka y se plantó frente a frente de Drew -

\- Repítelo.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Lo de puta? ¿Acaso miento? Es una guarra de tres al cuarto, no merece la pena.

Antes de darse cuenta, Ash ya le había proporcionado un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo, con la nariz derramando sangre. El peliverde se levantó sujetándose la nariz y notando la sangre fluir. Sonrió con malicia y miró a Ash, cargado de ira.

\- Te vas a cagar, acabas de sentenciarte.

Un golpe de parte de Drew fue contra Ash, quien no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Los golpes de esa mañana se resentían e hicieron que le doliera más aún, tuviendo que apoyarse contra la pared.

\- Parad por favor… - Haruka no sabía que hacer, sabía que si se metía entre ellos solo iba a recibir un golpe -

Drew aprovechó el embotamiento que tenía Ash y le dio otro golpe en la boca, abriéndole de nuevo el labio. Otro golpe en el estómago, otro más. Sin darse cuenta, Ash volvió a sentir el entumecimiento en su cuerpo y, cuando Drew iba a propinarle un nuevo puñetazo, como si algo se apoderara de su cuerpo, sintió todo mucho más lento. Se deslizó rápidamente a un lado haciendo que Drew golpeara la pared y maldiciendo. Acto seguido, con un rápido movimiento en la pierna consiguió desestabilizar y tirar al suelo a Drew, para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara. Lo tenía a su merced, podía devolverle todo lo que le hizo en la mañana, pero lo soltó.

\- Yo no soy como tú. Aléjate de Haruka y no vuelvas a molestarnos. Tu relación con ella se acabó, compréndelo de una vez.

Drew se levantó y se fue corriendo de allí. Haruka se acercó a Ash y comenzó a observarle donde le había dado los golpes.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Perfectamente. Espero que no te vuelva a molestar.

\- Tonto - Un suave beso en los labios cerró el momento. Estaba realmente agradecida de que Ash saltara a defenderla de esa manera. No dudaba en que podría enamorarse de él como siguieran así. Se separó y le acercó un pañuelo de papel - Vuelves a sangrar por el labio.

Ash se limpió la sangre y siguieron caminando agarrados de la mano, pero comenzando a pensar ahora con la cabeza fría, intentaba comprender que le había pasado, porque el entumecimiento de todo el cuerpo no se le terminaba de pasar, estaba suprimiéndole el dolor, y esos movimientos rápidos que realizó… Nunca los había hecho. Algo estaba pasándole, porque entre eso, y los chispazos que saltaban de vez en cuando… Miró la mano que no estaba agarrando la de Haruka e intentó concentrarse en ella, y saltaron un par de chispas que lo sorprendió, al tiempo que Haruka lo soltaba de golpe.

\- Perdona, me has dado calambre - Dejaba mostrar Haruka una sonrisa inocente al mismo tiempo que volvía a agarrarlo y seguir su camino, dejando a Ash totalmente perplejo -

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 2. ¿Qué opinan? En realidad en un principio quería que Ash se diera cuenta de sus poderes en la primera pelea con Harley y Drew, electrocutando a ambos y dejándolos inconscientes, pero no sabía como hacer que reaccionara ante eso teniendo que seguir en el instituto, y lo demás fue escribir sin parar según me iban viniendo a la mente los momentos siguientes. También quería señalar el estar escribiendo mensajes con el móvil de esa manera para diferenciar cuando hablan en voz alta y cuando era escrito.**

 **Lo dicho, espero vuestras reviews como agua de mayo, ansioso por leerlas. No se cuando publicaré el siguiente capítulo (El cual ya he comenzado a escribir) debido a que empiezo a trabajar y tengo que estudiar por las noches, así que apenas tengo tiempo personal, y tampoco quiero descuidar a mi novia.**

 **Un saludo y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
